justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown songs
These unknown songs are snippets Justin posted on his Instagram or found on the internet. Some of them might come out and some of them will never release. Justin said he had 400 unreleased songs on his iPhone. Song #1 Justin, Khalil and Nick DeMoura are dancing to this song. So maybe it features Khalil? Yeah so infectious Them camera move in silence oh Said I'm lying your lips are filled with... https://instagram.com/p/kgBk7zAvuI/ Song #2 Basically this one sounds like it's being sung by a robot. Change the way the .. talk 'bout me and you Got my Billie Jean (foreign??) Let you see my point of you / set my point of view I love your attitude I know you do not understand it Baby you're a superstar You should be named after a planet, dammit (Wow) http://instagram.com/p/q0L_KhAviq/ Song #3 This song's caption is a crown emoji so maybe he's going to call it "King" or something? This song sounds the most complete, and it's kind of a slow number. Thick or thin I'ma be parallel right next to you Through winter, spring, summer time I'll fall with you Take my hand We bring each other. .. just like you https://instagram.com/p/q0L_ONAvir Song #4 It doesn't really matter though I feel like me and you girl, we had it all I'm wishing on a star Girl tell me where you are Or how you been I'm gonna tell you now We will never speak again https://instagram.com/p/q0MF8gAvi5 Song #5 I'll be thinking about you And all the things you put me trough Got no time to waste (waste) I guess we really needed space (space) I just wanna know if you want to Tryin' https://instagram.com/p/q0MW2QAvjZ Song #6 I hope you understand that You bring out the best and leave the negative After I decide the war is.. Who you love is actually relatively You should be.. every day.. https://instagram.com/p/q0NRGtAvk1 Song #7 I'm close to finishing I'm close to listening I'm tryna figure out but this is not as interesting Should I stay or go? How do I let her know? Don't wanna lose control Think it's time to tell her that I'm moving on I'm moving on https://instagram.com/p/q0NZCxgvk_ Song #8 Your eyes change like the seasons Your eyes they make me speechless You know I met you for a reason https://instagram.com/p/q0Nl3ZgvlO Song #9 How do our lives become lighter? How do our eyes become brighter? Gotta believe in something higher http://instagram.com/p/yZegYKAvic Song #10 I'm happy that I'm here with you, you make me wanna say oh girl Your body is so insane making me call your name Your body is so insane making me call your name Oh girl Yes like a rush I just need to hold you tight Baby, your love is keeping me warm, warm, warm You've been gone for a while I just need to hold you back And we leave, I'm with you ... oh baby https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/616294955993178112 https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/616268409978884096 https://twitter.com/obsessian/status/688669118128611328 Song #11 And you need to say it loud They can't distract me from our love https://instagram.com/p/4AIGWSsz2Z/ Song #12 Some people say it features Rihanna! https://instagram.com/p/4AII7Fsz2g/ Song #13 Truth About Bieber tumblr leaked a snippet from a new song called "It’s all gonna be okay" as they say. You're coming and saying that you only wanna be friends I don't wanna do this No, I don't wanna do this When you're down for the week Then you're gone for the weekend It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay I'll be waiting for you http://truthaboutbieber.tumblr.com/post/123195984665/snippet-of-iagbo-from-2k14 Song #14 This song was of the collaboration with Cody Simpson which probably won't release. ..too start again They tell me love is blind But baby I can see it all, tonight https://instagram.com/p/ui9qP3FuoU/ Song #15 Another unreleased Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber duet. Cody Simpson ... We gonna bring that shit ... No time... We gonna bring that shit ... Justin Bieber ... It's not so much that I could say without a ... catched away ... missing on a train Oh darling I won't let you down https://www.keek.com/keek/J38qeab Song #16 Take my hand and put it on the chair (chair) 'Cause I need you https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/616760240307109888 Song #17 This one was performed at the State Social House on January 20, 2015. I’m aware of your secrets. You can kinda tell me I can be I can see you can .. .. jumping in the deep And I know that I got something to offer to you The world’s in your hands All I want is fix all your insecurities Song #18 This may be named as "I Want It All" as Ryan posted this as caption on Instagram. I wanna be a father To teach them right from wrong I wanna have a daughter https://instagram.com/p/jVNgv8n0KD/ Song #19 You don't ever have to do a thing To give me your love and perfection https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628979371873845248 Song #20 Lay with me forever (stay with me) Lay with me forever (stay with me) As long as we're together We'll be fine We'll be fine We can lay and watch a movie We can jump in the jacuzzi tonight ... We'll be fine, we're alright I said girl oh We can take it to the floor ... I love you for the heartbreak ... No time for the heartache Too busy making love on the mattress https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/629294850983239680 https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628825862889078784 https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/629047419716653056 https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/629018796364161026 https://twitter.com/obsessian/status/688669436035903488 https://twitter.com/obsessian/status/688667995682504704 Song #21 Hey girl You're more than words can say https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628624093395316736 Song #22 I just wanna connect with you mentally (mentally, mentally) 'Cause I'm attracted to you physically You remind me of a science class I wanna study your anatomy https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628370213969395712 Song #23 (instrumental) https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628269711671754752 Song #24 Oh, oh oh I want to see you naked Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I want to see you naked ... And when she do the dance Gotta give me the chance To show you all of mine Open the door I got to https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628150591701647361 https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628351324384395264 Song #25 The song is on Riff Raff's album, Peach Panther .. better see you clearer I just wanna know ... 'Cause I'm looking on a road that .. to Paris. .. Taking money out the bag Trowing paper in the air See you sitting on the leg (Oh damn) Better act quick Better (actress??) Bouncing on a mattress Gotta go in backflip Holla, wolla https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/635121747268866048 Song #26 Oh it wasn't on my side Oh it wasn't on my side Guess I'll https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/629299880473796608 Song #27 .. by my side So we can understand each other And never ever fight Oh I wanna fight https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/628594949131517952 Song #28 https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/628580213488807936 Song #29 Sometimes I feel like I can Sometimes I feel like I can't control it https://www.facebook.com/allaboutbieberr/videos/722536697879340 Song #30 Why they wanna try to bring me down? I don't know Why they tryna bring me down? I don't know Why they tryna put me down? But I know I just want to know why people so against it a single moment We can not explain it thinking I won't You just tryna make me when do I know the reason you continue to stay with me With me I just know that we can be If not I'll be ok baby But I really want to have sex baby Why do they try to break me down I don't know, I don't know ... Why do you keep falling for me? ... https://instagram.com/p/9EpvDViT0N/ https://instagram.com/p/9Ez0UbnJgT/ https://twitter.com/rudymancuso/status/656968503212163072 https://instagram.com/p/9ECHvrHJjG/ Song #31 Oh you love I said one two three four five I just wanna I just wanna spend the night with you love Oh love no https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6OFbAvoZ/ Song #32 Nothing nothing nothing nothing No ohh When you just worry about a little thing Girl don't worry about nothing https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6hRDAvos/ Song #33 Babe, I’ll take control I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go And I got you back, babe And I won't let you go I got your back, babe And I won't let you go I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go https://www.instagram.com/p/-f64U_gvpJ/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f7IbCAvpg/ Song #34 ... I said nothing ever ... I said nothing, nothing ever ever ... https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/676535787282759680 Song #35 I said you're amazing She said you must be crazy I said no I'm not, well a little maybe and I don't talk a lot but when I do I mean it And I swear I know an angel baby When I see it, I know I do have issues But I got into them with you Not gonna lie girl, I miss you Not even superficial We spent beautiful moments and some beautiful dreams But ain't nothing more beautiful than you right next to me And I got a couple days https://www.instagram.com/p/BATuWuLAviB/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BAT35ndgvtE/ Song #36 You know you can't believe it. You know I want you to be there for a reason ... I just can't get you off my mind https://twitter.com/JDBSPAIN/status/685777750335041537 Category:Lists Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs